


Jughead is Mine

by Jugheadismyspiritanimal333



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Jughead Jones, Complusion, Feedings, Human Betty Cooper, Human Jughead Jones, Human Veronica Lodge, M/M, Sex, Smut, Top Archie Andrews, True Blood tones, Vampire Archie, Vampire kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jugheadismyspiritanimal333/pseuds/Jugheadismyspiritanimal333
Summary: Archie Andrews was turned a vampire in the 60's as a 20 year old and has had a good track of lying low. His best human friend Betty will let him feed off of her if needed because he relies on close to expire donations from the hospital. He owns a vampire bar with Veronica and they are quite successful. But he's still missing that soulmate he's been wanting for the past few decades. Betty sets him up with one of her doctor coworkers who happens to have a vampire kink, will it work out?





	Jughead is Mine

It was a cold December night some 50 years ago when Archie was turned from living to a vampire. He hated not being able to see the sun anymore without a window that blocked out the UV rays. He hated not feeling the heat or a breeze with the heat from a nice day. His favorite days were when it was cloudy, rainy or snowing when the sun was blocked out. He could go out during that time but would have to find shade or stay indoors if the sun came out at any point. He was fortunate that he didn’t have to live like an Anne Rice or True Blood vampire but more like a Vampire Diaries vampire. Dear god he hated the twilight books and films, nothing but trashy reads for youth.

 

Today was a day when Betty would come by with a delivery from the hospital of close to or expired blood from the donation bank. She was a close friend to Archie and knew his secret only because he saved her life some odd years back by giving her some of his blood to heal her from being raped as well as draining her rapist dry in front of her. She had packed about 10 bags that ranged from A, B+ and O-, it would be enough for him to stretch it out for about two and a half weeks.

She came over around 12am in the morning after her shift at the hospital and brought over her cooler filled with the bags and knocked on the door with the secret knock. Archie came out and saw her. He invited her inside and smiled with a toothy grin, his canines popped out as he smelled the blood in bags. 

“I smell you got my favorite blood types again. You’ve done well again Betts.” Archie approved of the delivery. 

“You’re welcome Archie. But do you mind putting away your fangs? You know they make me nervous.” Betty looked away, his teeth would never hurt her without her consent but they always kinda made her worried as they were very sharp.

Archie’s fangs disappeared and he looked ashamed, “I’m sorry Betty, I didn’t know they popped out.” 

He looked away bashfully but then Betty held his face and made him look at her, 

“You’re hungry aren’t you?” She asked with compassion.

Archie nodded, “And lonely too, you are my only friend sometimes.”

Betty looked towards the couch and then took her friend’s hand and led him to his couch and then sat down and took off her top work clothes to only in her bra and work pants, “I’ve been eating a lot of iron rich foods and taking extra B-12 vitamins.” She said as she tied her blonde hair into a ponytail.

Archie looked at her neck hungrily as he sat down next to her, he inhaled the smell of her AB- filled blood vessels, “Are you sure? I really want us to stop doing this.”

Betty looked at him, “You saved my life and helped me through some of my darkest moments as well as killing my rapist in front of me. I will always be in debt to you. I don’t mind you taking a little to keep your hunger at bay. Just please listen to when I say stop like always.” 

Archie and Betty had an agreement that if she would bring him the blood that he wouldn’t kill anyone while she was alive. And if he ever got too hungry that she would donate a little to him to keep his cravings at bay. For him it was the most breathtaking gift that someone could give him, fresh from the source and whenever he needed it as he always healed her when he was done so she wouldn’t look terrible for work or have scars.

 

Archie went back to inhaling the smells from Betty and then kissed and licked up and down her neck till he found a good spot and then his canines came out and he gently grazed her neck before letting them sink in and letting blood flow into his mouth, drinking slowly and enjoying the taste. He would listen to Betty’s heart rate and the flow in his veins to figure out when it would be good to stop. Otherwise he would wait till she said stop. Right now though he heard her small whimpers from the pain as well as pleasure.

Betty found it sexually satisfying for her to feed him. It was from her days as a teenager reading and watching vampires in books and film and TV. She knew that Archie was mostly into guys but sometimes they would have sex when he became frustrated from loneliness. It felt good anyway because they didn’t have to worry about condoms or birth control and he was very satisfying. Today she just wanted to feed him and if he wanted more she would let him have her body.

He took one last gulp after about 30 seconds and then pulled away and cut one of his finger tips with a tooth and placed it on each puncture hole, watching them seal up and when they both closed he lapped up any remaining blood on her neck. After Archie was done and had gotten a warm wet to wipe down any extra mess, he got down on his knee and kissed Betty’s hand,

“Thank you Betty.”

Betty looked down at him and kissed the top of his head, “Mind if I crash here tonight? I’m feeling a little weak as I already was tired from work.”

“Of course, your bedroom is already prepped with clean sheets and I got you some fresh toiletries and clean clothes in the chest of drawers.” Archie got up and then helped carry his friend up to her room and then placed her on the bed and quickly got her her favorite snack of chocolate chip cookies and pineapple/orange blend of juice.

He got back to her room and helped her drink her juice after noticing she was a little pale, “I’m sorry if it was too much. I never want to hurt you.”

Betty looked at him after drinking her can of juice, “You didn’t, I’ve just been really busy and I’m exhausted. Work stuff that’s all. If you did then I would tell you.” She shifted to sit up more, “I’d like to change into my pajamas and then you can come back in here and we can talk. But first put the blood away or I’ll be super pissed if it spoils.”

Archie went and put away the blood and then came back to find Betty already changed and waiting for her best friend to come and talk to her. He walked in the bedroom and sat down next to her, 

“What’s on your mind? I can tell something’s up.” Archie asked.

Betty batted her eyes and then said, “I think I know how to fix your loneliness problem.”

Archie looked at her curiously, “How so?”

“There is this new hot doctor that is a transfer from a different hospital and doesn’t know anyone besides me and a few other female nurses. We’ve gotten to know each other well enough for him to tell me he’s single and leans more towards guys sexually. I wanted to introduce you to him because he has an interesting history of being Team Edward and a Team Stefan fan boy and does a mean Lestat impression as he dresses up at halloween parties.” Betty tried really hard to sell this guy.

“I’m intrigued but I’d like to see a picture of him first before I agree to a date.” Archie then watched Betty pull out her phone and showed him a picture of the guy. His attraction towards him was almost instant.

“What’s his name?” He asked his friend.

Betty laughed, “His name is Forsythe but he prefers the nickname Jughead.”

Archie slid through the pictures on her phone, getting more interested by the second, “When can I meet him? He looks like such a snack.” Then Archie flashed his fangs briefly.

“Don’t ever say that around him cause he might take you literally.” Betty snickered as she took her phone back, “I can take a picture of you and show you to him because he’s been looking for someone to share his life with. Being a doctor can get really lonely as you know through me.”

“Want me with my teeth showing smile or just a regular brooding face?” Archie joked as she got her camera ready.

“How about a bunch of pictures so he can judge for himself?” Betty had her camera ready.

“Sure, lets begin.” And Archie had a few pictures taken, not realizing one of them had his canines popped out in the image.

Betty spent the rest of the night resting and then went to her house to rest for the remaining of the day the next morning while Archie looked at the pictures his friend had shared to his phone of him.

The next day Archie receives a text from an unknown number with the message,

 

Hello Archie, this is Jughead. Betty showed me your pictures and quite frankly I was very intrigued by this picture. Clearly she has told and shown you my Lestat pictures and my vampire fan boy days as a teenager. I would like to ask you out on a date sometime this week. Betty told me you are usually free at night since you work during the day and I have a free evening coming up. There is a vampire bar that I use to frequent in college and its still open on fridays and saturdays. Wanna meet up one of those nights? Jughead

 

And then Archie looked down and saw that it was a picture of him with his teeth exposed and out. He was stunned by how far this guy had a thing for vampires, not realizing that those teeth were real. He then texted back,

 

Hey this is Archie, I’m very happy that Betty showed you my pics because I am interested in you. Yes I would like to meet up this friday if possible. Not sure when you get off work but I cannot leave my house if the sun is out. I’m sure you’ll understand ;)

 

Archie sent the text and then went to warm up a mug of B+ and then work from home for the next three hours before getting a text back from Jughead.

 

Sweet, can’t wait to meet you. Seriously can’t tell if those fangs you have are real or not. They look so sexy badass and dangerous. And hot, definately hot!

 

Archie was seriously turned on and replied,

I’d love to show you them in person. I think you’ll really get a bite out of them ;)

 

Archie knew that that last text was cheesy but he knew that Jughead loved it when he got the laughing emoji back. Then he texted to Betty,

 

Thanks for introducing us to each other. We are going out to that vampire bar on friday

 

Betty sent a heart eye emoji in response.

 

When the night came for their date, Archie had dressed up in a more gothic pirate attire as this club had a dress code and then went inside and saw his old bartender friend Veronica.

“Hey Ronnie how are you?” He flashed a smile with his teeth when she saw him.

“Dude Archie, put those away or you’ll attract the wrong people.” She rolled her eyes at him, she knew his secret as he had helped fund the business as well as worked bookkeeping and special events.

“Glad you’re sense of humor is the same.” He laugh as she went and got him a glass and filled it with a drink.

“Your usual followed by a donation?” Ronnie battered her eyelashes at him, hoping that she would get laid by him too. His usual was a shot of bourbon mixed with blood followed by a full pint of her donated blood.

“Not tonight, just the double of bourbon. I’m meeting a date here tonight with the help from Betty.” Archie said as he took his drink and sipped it a little, feeling the burn of the alcohol in the back of his throat.

“New feeding toy or an actual date?” Veronica was miffed that she wouldn’t be getting laid by her business partner as she drank back a shot of vodka.

“Actual date this time. He has a thing for vampires.” He cheered the glass at his friend.

“Well then I’ll pour a special shot for him, with a little bit of vervain in it so you won’t eat him.” Veronica joked but Archie then glared at her.

“You wouldn’t dare!” He bared his teeth at her.

“Woah down boy, sorry I mean’t that as a joke. I just don’t want him to get hurt ok. Don’t hurt please.” She put her hands up in surrender a little scared.

Archie smirked and winked at Veronica, he knew she was whipped to him and damn well happy with it.

The bar had a few bottles with vervain infusions in them for patrons that wanted to “feel safe from vampires” for shits and giggles, not knowing that it was their kryptonite in real life.

 

Archie waits a little bit and then he sees his date walk in and looking rather ravishing. He wore steampunk attire with a shirt that had a ruffle on it and wore a bowler hat with a pair of goggles on them. His black hair was greased back and styled with a few curls. Archie could smell the cologne he was wearing, it was his favorite scents so he guessed Betty filled him in on his favorites.

Archie waved over and Jughead saw him, made a smug look and then walked over and sat down on the bar stool next to him.

“You’re Archie right?” Jughead asked, “You are even more attractive in person. Those photos don’t do you justice.”

Archie took a sip of his drink and smiled, “Yes, and aren’t you a snack for my eyes.”

Jughead felt instant attraction and Archie knew that he would haven’t to use compulsion for this date. They chatted and drank shots of bourbon and whiskey before Jughead stopped because he was getting too drunk. Archie knew better than to compel him in this state but he could tell that Jughead was hungry.

“Hey Jughead, are you hungry? Would you like to get something to eat?”

Jughead nodded, he was beyond tipsy and Archie then said, “Do you have a place in mind?”

“Yes Arch, there’s a burger joint that I love.” Jughead slurred a little and then Archie helped him stay up off the floor as he nodded at Veronica, letting her know he was covering his tab.

Then Archie took Jughead to the burger joint and helped him sober up with a delicious BBQ western burger and greasy poutine fries, Archie had his own BBQ western burger and a side order of regular fries and ketchup. Jughead managed to get more aware of what was going on and then said,

“Hey since you’ve been really nice to me, wanna go back to my place and have some fun?”

Archie thought about it but he knew the sun would be up in a few hours and he needed to get to the safety of his home, “Why not come to my place? My windows allow sunlight in but keep out the UV rays that burn me. It’s going to be light out in a few hours.”

“That’s fine. Just somewhere because I feel like my body wants to give out.” Jughead was getting groggy and Archie was happy to take him somewhere safe.

 

When they got back to Archie’s house, he texted Betty that Jughead was at his house and that he promised to be a good guy and not try any funny or feeding business. He put his date into the spare room where Betty would sleep when she came over and then went and drank a warmed up glass of AB to satisfy his cravings for his date’s blood before going to Jughead’s bed and saw that he was more awake now.

“I’m just checking in to see if you are ok.” Archie said.

“Yeah I’m getting better now, thanks for taking me to your place.” Jughead had taken off a few layers of clothing down to his boxers and a tank top.

“Do you need anything? I can get you some water and aspirin for the morning ready.” Archie asked the other man.

Jughead thought about it for a second but then said, “Actually could you show me your teeth, that was my biggest turn on for you.”

The vampire didn’t expect that request but then decided to have a little fun. He came close and then stared at Jughead in the eyes and said using compulsion, “If I do you won’t scream or freak out? Will you stay calm and let me explain? I promise I won’t hurt you”

Jughead replied in a monotone, “I will stay calm. I know you won’t hurt me”

Then Archie’s eyes went red and his canines popped out when he opened his mouth. His face looked like a snarl but it was the best way to show his true identity.

Jughead’s face went white and scared but he didn’t scream.

“You’re not... You’re a... Those are real, you’re really a vampire?” He asked softly and timidly.

Archie put his fangs away and his face returned to normal before he replied, “Yes actually. I won’t hurt you ever and I won’t drink from you without consent.”

Jughead nodded and said, “Why? And does Betty know you’re secret?”

Archie smirked and then explained, “I only drain evil humans like the one that tried to rape Betty several years ago. She saw me drain the bastard and has been voluntarily in debt to me. She helps me by keeping me fed with almost expired blood donations and sometimes lets me feed from her. We keep each other sexually satisfied sometimes but in general I like her as a friend. And just so you know, I sleep with men and women but women fling themselves at me and I’ll take it when offered because its less messy than anal sex and there’s no need for condoms” He winked at that last part, “However I really would want a relationship with a man. Women are fun for sex but I’m attracted to men.”

Jughead listened to what the vampire was saying, not sure if he was still under compulsion, but he knew he had feelings of being intrigued by Archie and his story.

“When were you turned if I may ask?”

Archie figured this story was coming, “I was 20 in the year 1969 when I was turned. Not sure who did it or why honestly since I blacked out from drugs and drinking. I was sure to have died that night if I hadn’t been turned. But the next thing I knew I woke up in a dark room and not the gutter that I passed out in and there was a glass of blood next to me with a note that said ‘Drink this and you’ll live.’ and I did and then I turned.”

Archie looked at his human date, “Does that explain my past enough for you?”

“Yes.” Jughead nodded and licked his lips, feeling the sudden urge to kiss Archie, becoming more turned on to him.

“Something is up with you-” Archie had Jughead’s lips on his, feeling the warmth that he missed. 

Jughead pulled away slowly, “Sorry I just, I’m fascinated by you and really turned on. I won’t tell a soul if you do one thing for me.”

Archie’s face softened and then he replied, “I won’t turn you if that’s what you want. You’d have to give up a lot if I did.”

Jughead shook his head, “I want you to drink from me and screw me like when Bill and Sookie did it the first time.”

Archie was taken aback by the request, “I’ve never been asked that before. Why though?”

Jughead kissed Archie again and then whispered, “I want you, all of you.” He placed a hand on Archie’s chest, “I know this is happening so fast but I want you to mine and mine only.” He said mine like Bill did in True Blood and with a smile creeping on his lips.

Archie had never met anyone like this before after revealing his secret. He smiled and then said softly, “Ok, just let me know when its too much and I promise not to pop my fangs out when we kiss.”

Jughead nodded and they went back to kissing before Jughead began to take off Archie’s clothes in between breaths of air and then stopped when he saw him shirtless.

“Damn you’re gorgeous.” Archie was ripped with muscle and a 6 pack and Jughead was now drooling.

“Take your clothes off and I’ll take the rest of mine off.” Archie said with a smirk.

Jughead took off his boxers and tank top and then watched as Archie took off his pants and boxers and climbed back onto the bed and they looked at each other naked.

“You’re not ripped like me but you do have a nice body too. I like lean guys.” Archie ran his finger down Jughead’s chest, it was turning on the human so much as his cock began to harden.

“Can I do something to you before you stretch me out?” Jughead said softly, feeling goosebumps all over his body.

“What is it?” Archie could tell that Jughead had a freaky side to him.

“I want you to be on your back and I worship your body.” Jughead growled with a sexy smirk.

Archie fell onto his back on the bed and let the human climb on top of him and he looked hungrily at the ripped vampire below him, trying to decide what to do first. Jughead placed his hands on Archie’s pecs, sliding them down to his nipples to stroke them and felt them firm to peaks. He dipped down to lick and swirl his tongue on them, feeling Archie stroke his back as he sighed, his breath hitching as the sensations became more and more pleasurable. He could feel himself harden when Jughead moved and licked his abs, nipping a little and then migrated up to his collarbone before sinking his lips and teeth on his neck.

“Trying to give me a hickey Juggie?” Archie enjoyed the feel for Jughead’s lips and teeth.

“You’re going to bite me, its only fair.” Jughead whispered in Archie’s ear before he licked it.

“Damn boy you better stop or I’m going to come all over us. It’s becoming way too much.” Archie was becoming way too turned on and then flipped them over so Jughead was on his back and popped his fangs out for fun, watching him get excited as he knew he was getting bitten soon.

Archie’s fangs receded and he went to find a bottle of lube in the night stand and put a glob of it on his fingers. He watched Jughead spread his legs a bit and bending the knees up, letting him have better access to his hole. He squirted some lube on it then began to touch before sinking a lubed finger inside, giving Jughead some time to adjust. He added more fingers, each time allowing the human get used to the intrusions.

“So I need you to be aware of what’s going to happen, do you want me to explain.” Archie asked as he continued to stretch Jughead open.

“No I think I know the gist, trust me I’ve watched True Blood.” Jughead whimpered a little as he enjoyed the stretching sensations.

“Good enough for me. Just know the bite is going to be sharp and painful but I need you to tell me when you can’t handle me drinking anymore. Sex we can do as long as you want, but I really want to make you come harder than you have ever before.”

“Trust me I think I will.” Jughead felt the fingers leave him and then more lube put in his hole before Archie slicked up his own cock.

“I’m going to enter you now, let me know if its painful.”

Jughead nodded then his mouth went into an O shape and his eyes widened as Archie entered him. He bottomed out and then looked at the human beneath him and saw him nod that it was ok to move.

Archie pumped in and out a little before he said, “I need to feed now, where would you like me to bite you on your neck?”

Jughead thought about it a little and said, “Left side of my neck, just like Sookie.”

Archie shook his head with a snicker, “Let me guess, you used to jack off to that show a lot?”

Jughead grinned smugly, “You bet your ass I did.” He pulled in the vampire’s face and kissed his lips, “Now bite me.”

Archie kissed back a bit before kissing and licking up and down Jughead’s neck, he was listening to the flow of blood and then found the perfect spot. He kissed and licked it a little more before letting his fangs pop out and sinking into Jughead’s neck. He allowed a little trickle before tasting the sweetest and one of the more rarer blood types, the universal donor O negative.

Jughead felt the fangs piercing his neck, the trickle and then Archie’s tongue lapping up his blood. It was like his best wet dream had ever had in his life. Then Archie picked up the pace and savored drinking from the human. Jughead enjoyed the thrill of the vampire drinking from his neck while giving him some of the best sex he had ever had in life. Archie felt so good inside him and he could tell that he really cared about how Jughead felt the entire time.

“Have you had your fill yet?” Jughead asked with a moan.

Archie let go and licked his lips as he looked at the human with his blood dribbling down his lips, “Do you want me to stop?”

Jughead shook his head no but said, “I’m starting to feel really woozy and I don’t want you to stop but I feel weak.”

Archie then cut the tip of his finger and let drops of blood touch the holes and watched them close up and heal.

“You healed me?” Jughead half smiled.

“I always heal those that volunteer to feed me.” Archie replied then licked up the remaining blood on Jughead’s neck and then began to thrust more vigorously into his lover. 

Jughead held onto Archie and whimpered in pleasure as he started getting closer to coming, “Yeah like that! God you’re so good! I’m getting close, how about you?”

“Me too, want me to finish?”

“Yes Archie, FUCK!” Jughead came all over between their bodies and its what helped push the vampire over the edge and he came inside him with a grunt.

They both panted and looked at each other hungrily before making out ferociously and needy. When they pulled away, they paused and pressed their foreheads together.

“You’re so amazing. I feel complete right now, like you’re my missing piece.” Archie said softly, caressing Jughead’s face.

“I feel the same way about you too.” Jughead was close to tears about how perfect this moment was, “Can I spend the rest of my days with you?” 

Archie’s eyes widened and he got off Jughead as he pulled out before lying on his back, starring at the ceiling. He was trying to catch his breath from how amazing their first time together was. 

Jughead began to think that he was moving too fast with the vampire and began to roll away, “I’ll get dressed and go home.” But was grabbed by Archie, “Stay please.”

“Why? You didn’t answer my question.”

“Because it was perfect for me too and I’m trying to wrap my head around it.” Archie replied looking at his new human, “I do want you to be _mine_.” He growled on the word mine.

Jughead’s eyes lit up and he grinned at his vampire, “You really mean that? We can move in together and everything?” 

Archie nodded and gave him a kiss, “We can do whatever you want. Just please wait on being turned, I really want you to think about it long and hard. Once you turn you’ll have to either drink from humans or donated blood from a blood bank.”

Jughead looked into Archie’s eyes, pressed his forehead against his lover’s and caressed his cheek, “Yes, I can do that. I can wait on that, just let me be with you.”

Archie kissed his human and they settled in for the night and settling in for their new future lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> If I've made you soak your knickers reading this then I'm sorry that I'm not sorry ;)


End file.
